


Edsel's Journal

by Kingshadow486



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pathfinder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: The random Journal Entries of Edsel Riverfall, primarily consisting of events regarding his travelling companion Voryn.





	1. Scholarly Intent

            I know I’m not the smartest person, I get that. Sure, I’m a huge bookworm, but I don’t have any people skills. I just try to be nice to everyone I meet and if they turn out to be mean then I be mean too. I don’t like how a lot of people will say something and mean another thing or mean something else on top of that! I get lying, but otherwise why would you say something and mean ten other things? I just don’t get it! I swear, sometimes I think even Toothless understands people better than I do. Voryn is this mix of that and not talking at all. He doesn’t speak for most of the time, but when he does it’s like he’s telling riddles, and not the fun kind! I’m glad he understands I’m like this, so he tries to, uh, dumb-down what he says to put it simply. I don’t like it, but I really appreciate how much he puts up with me. I don’t think I could have asked for a better best friend!

            I remember when we first started travelling together. I was staying in a small inn for the night and I saw him reading, but my keen eye saw it was a traditional spell book! I had never met another caster before, let alone another Wizard so I let my excitement get the better of me and I approached him. He seemed disinterested in me when I first started talking but I would soon come to realize that’s how he always is! When I said I was a Wizard too, however, he seemed a little interested. I saw the flash in his eyes, but I don’t think he would like it if he knew I noticed that kind of thing about him. I proposed we should travel together after I learned he was only stopping by to rest. It took a little convincing, but I think he liked the idea of having someone to watch his back (or take hits for him).

            Toothless instantly took a liking to him. He even refrained from swearing a whole bunch around him at times! Ungrateful bird, It’s not like I’m the on-_____________

            He was reading over my shoulder! Bastard tried to steal my pen out of my hand! I swear sometimes, I don’t know what I taught him to act like this but I sure do regret it. That managed to get a laugh out of Voryn, though. I’m glad, he doesn’t laugh often. Normally it’s at me in a very similar situation to just now, but I like seeing him laugh so it’s worth it.

            It wasn’t always like that, though. For a long time, he was just silent. I learned to ask a lot of yes or no questions since he doesn’t like talking all that much, so he could just respond with a nod or shake of the head. We travelled like that for a long time. I did the talking to anyone that wanted to, they usually pointed out they were unsettled by Voryn not talking, I called them out on such a rude comment, they get flustered and apologize (most of the time), and we go on about our business. Of course, I constantly tried to get him to open up. I wanted to be best friends, I wanted to know everything about him! It took a very, very long time but over time he started talking to me. Not so much about his past but just talking in general. It was all I’d asked for.

            Now ‘a days, he talks a lot to me! He would never admit it, but I think he likes talking to me now. He warmed up to me pretty well, I think. When people get way too pushy about my, ah, “divine” features, he gets in the way and gives them that signature death glare of his. I really don’t want to be racist, but I swear it’s a Tiefling thing. Oh Arcane-Holders, I really hope he doesn’t read my journal like he threatened a month ago. Voryn? I swear it’s not a Tiefling thing, I’m not racist! Please don’t stop defending me, you’re so much better at making people go away!

            Oh man, why did that make me think of my wings? When my wings sprouted, I was ecstatic. I looked like a real Aasimar finally! I could fly as much as I wanted! Not to mention my skin was already metal at that point, soon my wings were too! Of course, Voryn had gotten so much stronger along side me. I don’t think I can ever be on his level of arcane mastery, but I’m fine with that. Anyway, he was always there for me. That is, beside his teasing. I don’t remember exactly what he said, but I very specifically remember something about Fallen Angels. Now, I know there’s no way he would have known. How could he? I didn’t talk about my past a lot and neither did he, so it makes sense he would have said it as a joke without a second thought. My parents, after my Halo manifested, they would tell me stories about Fallen Angels. I know they’re evil and all, but they would always tell me they’d come for me if I misbehaved. As I learned more about them that fear grew. Fallen Angels have been known to hunt down Aasimar and full Angels on the material plane, it would make sense for them to come for a defenceless kid. I…still have nightmares.

            Voryn didn’t know at the time, so I did my best to keep my cool. I know I didn’t know well, because he asked me if something was wrong. He never checks on me, even if I look a little more hurt than usual by his jokes. I think I remember playing it off as best I could, but he saw through me easily. The next morning, he made me spill the beans, and I swear I didn’t cry. Not even a little. Nope, not one tear. Not at all. Ok, maybe “morning” is a bit of an exaggeration, maybe there were a few tears…since I woke up screaming barely a few hours past midnight. That was the first time Voryn ever hugged me, actually. I guess he felt bad for spooking me so thoroughly? That was the first time he apologized to me, too. That night really showed how close we were at that point.

            Ah, I don’t know if he’ll let me live that down. He teases me about it occasionally, but I can always hit back with the fact he hugged me. Heh, even the thought makes my Halo shake a little. Oh geez, now I’m thinking of what an idiot I am. I can’t believe he had to teach me what romance is! After all those books I read, you think I would have come across a romance novel at some point! Maybe those were in that stash of books the old librarian would never let me see…? I’m getting carried away, I never mentioned that in this journal!

            I knew I was close to Voryn from early on in our journey. We’ve saved each other’s skins countless times, not to mention helped each other with spells and such. Of course, our focuses are different, but it just helps to broaden our knowledge, right? Well like I know I’ve said a lot, I’m not good with people. I do what I think is right or what feels right. I guess Voryn thought I was being overly nice, though. I always clung to him, I never really had anyone else to cling to. My sister was always trying to save her own skin and my parents were awful. Ah, I shouldn’t talk about my sister that way, that was too bitter of me. Anyway, any habits I would have I projected onto Voryn. Hugging onto him, sitting all close-like at tables, constant compliments, I would even make him hold my hand when we went into dark dungeons. He would always complain about me not using Daylight, but I didn’t want to suddenly illuminate a horde of monsters! He never complained about the hand holding, though, actually.

            Looking back on it now, I sound so absolutely stupid. That last encounter I can still remember vividly. We were stopped in this town, in some general shop to buy some rations and other small-time supplies. The clerk woman was nice enough and I had more funds at the time, so I paid for both of our stuff. (That was common by then for us, the paying for each other I mean). This Lady, right? She takes one look at us and goes;

            “You two sure do make an interesting couple!” Without missing a beat, I respond.

            “We’re the best of friends no doubt!” She gave me a bit of a funny look but the look Voryn gave me was full of confusion. Once we were out of there, well, I’m pretty sure he’d never spoken that much in his life. He went off on me about my actions, and his reactions, and how I was very clearly not treating him like a friend. I was sooooooo embarrassed, it’s not even funny. I can’t imagine how disappointed he was with me at the time, but he never got…truly angry. I thought he was going to ditch to me for sure. After basically being his boyfriend and not even realizing it, how do you come back from that? So, I asked him if he was going to leave me, but he said no. The next part is a little bit of a blur, but I’m sure it involved me hugging him, him telling me to let go of him, then our first, ah, maybe some things should stay secret, huh? He’s calling me over now, we have to get moving. I think a small little summary on the relationship with my boyfriend went pretty smoothly all things considered, hopefully next time I can elaborate further. Well, until next time! <3


	2. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edsel and Voryn take a trip into the city.

            Hello again my journal! Today Voryn and I took a trip into this really big city. There are so many people! I think it’s amazing, there are so many things to see and buy. Voryn doesn’t like there being so many people, so he stays pretty close. He actually held onto me most of the time because of the dense crowds. I couldn’t complain! It’s not like he’s very physical when it’s just the two of us, let alone in public. I suppose I was practically glowing the whole time because he told me to knock it off. He never let go, though! <3

            We roamed around for a long time and went to a lot of stores. We had a lot of money from some hardcore adventures and jobs, so we decided to take a bit of a break from all the action. That city was pretty big, so we went into all kinds of shops. Alchemy, pottery, magically enchanted weapons or clothes, trinkets, libraries and bookstores, mystics, stuff I can’t even think of! Luckily Voryn tends to be my impulse control so we didn’t buy anything. We went to this very nice inn for lunch then slipped into the upper districts. Some people gave us funny looks, but most didn’t mind.

            Ah, I do remember one thing that he bought me that was very important to me. In the richer districts the magical items people were selling rose in quality significantly. They rose in price, too. This was before I had my wings, mind you. I found this trinket, a bracelet. The store owner said that as long as you wore it, it would change the wearer’s appearance to that of a race of their choosing. What was really so special, she told me, was that it wasn’t just an illusion. It was a polymorph spell! Now, if I had that it would mean my Halo wouldn’t show, which would save me a world of trouble. Unfortunately, it was ridiculously expensive, so I had to move on. I was pretty bummed, but I know it was necessary.

            Now, I don’t use my Halo and divine appearance to gain anything. Maybe intimidate people, but not like get stuff or money. Now, when we were in a clothing shop a girl working there told the owner about my appearance and insisted I try something on. I was reluctant but Voryn pointed out that if I agreed it would be over sooner. I’m pretty sure they didn’t do it to try to et me to buy something but rather to see what it would look like (Voryn has been teaching me about reading people and their intentions). I didn’t like the outfit at first, but I ended up in, well, a wedding gown of sorts. I’m certain my entire face was red the whole time. Then I had to pose for a painting, so they could use me as advertisement. They actually paid me for the trouble, but it was difficult to stand there and smile while every fiber of my being was telling me to not look like that in front of Voryn. He was uncharacteristically quiet when I was in that dress since I’d been getting him to open up. I hope he wasn’t disappointed in me!

            Anyway, we went on and stayed at the same inn we had lunch in. It was a lovely night of good food and wonderful music from an old friend, actually. The reunion was short-lived though since our friend had other inns to play at. In the morning I woke up to no Voryn, but that’s not entirely uncommon so I went to have breakfast. He came back in the middle of it and drug me away from my food back to our room. I didn’t want to stop eating, but when Voryn has made up his mind there’s no stopping him.

            Turns out he’d gone and bought that bracelet. My first instinct was that we were suddenly dirt poor, but he admitted to having some funds in reserve. I never thought he would go to such lengths of kindness for me, but we’re boyfriends after all so I shouldn’t have doubted his conviction. I definitely remember bawling my eyes out over how amazing he was and how I would never be able to repay him, but he said that I didn’t have to. I still fully intend to! I’ve made that fully clear to him, whether he wants it or not. Who wouldn’t repay a favor like that, anyway? Until next time, journal! <3


End file.
